1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, more particularly, to an image forming system comprising a finisher which stacks printed or copied papers to staple them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a finisher is used in combination with a printer or a copier. The printer or the copier discharges printed or copied papers sheet by sheet. When receiving the discharged papers, the finisher stacks them in sequence at one place. Then, the finisher staples a bundle of a certain number of the stacked papers.
There is an upper limit to the number of papers that the finisher can staple. Even if the finisher receives copies discharged from the printer or the copier after having already received the upper limit number of copies, the finisher can no longer bind them. In this state, the finisher has to discharge the copies, which have been already received and bundled for stapling, without stapling them. When the finisher discharges a bundle of the copies at a time, these copies easily scatter because they are not stapled. This causes the occurrence of a jam in the finisher, so that subsequent printing or copying is stagnated.